This invention relates to a fastening device, and more particularly, to a device for fastening a spare wheel on to a vehicle.
A number of problems arise when fastening the spare wheel of a vehicle into its storage position. It is advantageous to have a fixing mechanism for the wheel which is simple to operate as well as being quickly and easily detachable. At the same time, however, the device must provide sufficient fastening strength to prevent it from working loose due to the vibrations and the shocks received during normal operation. In addition, as the thickness of the hub of the spare wheel can vary according to wheel type, it is advantageous to provide a fastening which provides adequate clamping load independent of wheel hub thickness.